


Be Prepared

by NicNack4U



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blanket Permission, Color of your soulmate's eye AU, Complete, Dramatic Irony, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Hue of your soulmate's hair AU, Humor, Incest, Irony, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Simba & Nala Friendship, Soulmates, Uncle/Nephew Incest, completed fic, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Soulmate AU. Uncle/Nephew incest. Scar/Simba romantic soulmate pair. Fluff, drama and angst.





	Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Controversial topic and super controversial pairing, I know, but I've always been a Scar/Simba shipper ever since I was a teenager. Please don't ask me why because even I don't know the answer lol. I just ship it. Let people ship what they wanna ship, I say. Let's let people enjoy things they like. \\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

 

 

               **Be Prepared**

 

**************

       

 

 

 

 

 

    After Mufasa's lesson to Simba about the Circle of Life, there was one more thing about the Great Kings that he had not told his son yet. 

 

And he worried that maybe Simba was too young to know this particular thing about the Great Kings. 

 

After deliberating for another moment, he mentally shrugged it off. What could possibly go wrong, anyway? 

 

Nothing bad ever happened so far to soulmates. Maybe Simba would be lucky, too. 

 

"Simba," Mufasa spoke slowly. "Before we go back home, there is one more thing about the Great Kings that I want to tell you." 

 

Simba nearly jumped for joy. "Yeah? Alright! What is it, Dad?!"

 

Mufasa slightly paused again before continuing. "It's about something called soulmates. The Great Kings discovered that they gained the physical traits of the one they were meant to be with."

 

Simba's face scrunched up. "Eww, Dad! Gross!" 

 

Mufasa chuckled. "Well, you may think it's gross now, son, but when you're older, you may just grow to like it and your mate."

 

He crouched down to Simba's small height. "Your soulmate might even be Nala," he teased in a whisper. 

 

He laughed at his son's protests. 

 

 

      _______

 

 

 

 

   A long time later, after his father's death and running away when his Uncle Scar told him to, he was horrified to discover what he saw in his reflection at Rafiki's watering hole near his tree. 

 

Simba had black streaks mixed in with his natural red mane. One eye, his left one, was a sickly yellow and the iris was an unnatural green. 

 

He was even more horrified to see, when Nala got him to return home to challenge Scar for Simba's rightful place as King atop Pride Rock, Scar's looks had changed as well. 

 

Scar had red streaks in his dark hair and his left eye was the exact same hue and shade as Simba's. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             **\-----**

          THE END

            -------

 

 

 

 


End file.
